ME3 Epilogue - Clone Shepard's Revenge : 03 Samantha Traynor
by maryshepardn7
Summary: One year After Commander Shepard stopped the Reaper invasion through control, his rogue clone gains his memories and a new upgraded body and powers. He then decides to ruin Shepard's reputation by seeking out revenge on Shepard's friends and those who helped him on his journey.


Clone Shepard waited near the front door of the original Shepard's luxury apartment. He was now expecting the arrival of his next victim, yeoman Samantha Traynor. He quickly got up as he heard the door knock.

He straightened his jacket and turned on some smooth jazz as he opened the door to see the spunky officer in a sexy black dress.

"Oh commander!" She said as she quickly hugged him. "I can't believe you're back. What happened?"

"It's a long story." He replied. "I think I'll explain it while I beat you at battle chess. I think I deserve a rematch." He said playfully. " I also got the chips and dip."

"Right, sounds wonderful." Samantha responded.

For the next thirty minutes, Shepard fabricated a story about how he survived the crucible activation. However, his real thoughts were on how to fuck Samantha. Even indoctrinated he might not know how she would respond to seeing his 15 inch penis.

The match was halfway over when Shepard got up to get drinks, leaving the main living room. Samantha decided to stretch out and look out the giant window that showed the entire Lit up Strip of the Citadel.

"Samantha...turn around."

"Yes John?" She said as she turned.

Shock filled her face as she saw a completely nude Shepard standing 10 feet behind her.

"Commander, what are you doing! Don't you remember I'm gay?"

"I don't care, I'm the savior of the galaxy an I find you attractive. You don't find me attractive?" Shepard said as he took a few steps forward, dangling his cock, which was almost to his knee.

 **T** he indoctrination effect had been activated and Traynor began to salivate as she couldn't look away from his huge cock. She then waked over and gripped it as Shepard started to remove her clothes.

Samantha was now completely naked squatting down to suck Shepard's giant schlong to the delight of several people in the apartments across from his. As she sucked he knew she was in heaven since it was her first official dick.

He then stood her up against the large glass window. "I want you to fuck me in my ass Commander." Traynor said in her sexy British accent.

"Roger that." Shepard replied as he teased his dick into her tiny and tight asshole making her yelp in glee.

He started plowing her ass-cheeks as she adjusted to his incredibly huge girth. As her face and body pressed against the glass as he rammed her, the thought of forcing her out the window onto the streets below crossed his mind. However, he saw too many people looking at them fuck across the way. Instead he came up with an even better idea.

30 minutes into their fucking session, Shepard decided it was time to cum. "Get on your knees you dirty whore." Shepard demanded.

She got onto her knees, still exposed to all the people watching them. Shepard then began to cum load after load, keeping it all in her mouth until it was filled to the brim. Shepard held in the rest and demanded. "Swallow it you slut!" She did so and opened up her now cum stained mouth. Shepard then began cumming a second round into her mouth. She swallowed the whole white load and gave a cute smile looking up at him.

A few minutes later Shepard suggested that they should calm down in the hot tub that she loved so much, finishing the match afterwards.

Shepard smiled as they both sat back and relaxed back into the hot tub.

"You were amazing." Traynor said rubbing her stomach area under the hot bubbly water. "Feels like I swallowed a whole turkey dinner!"

He put on a devious smile and reached behind him pulling Samantha's mass effect field toothbrush from a bag. He held it up as she looked puzzled at him.

"Umm yeah, I still have that toothbrush" she said as he activated it's blue light and high speed motion. He slowly put it underwater and gently guided it into Samantha's pussy making her sequel gleefully. She squirted almost instantly. He left it in while she looked at him pleasure.

Then without a moments notice, Shepard activated his biotic powers and shot the toothbrush that still was in her pussy straight up through her body, effectively impaling her diagonally. The top of the blue toothbrush stuck out of the top of her head flashing like an antenna.

"I...Chalk...Two...Yes...Er...I don't knowwwwww" Elizabeth said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head with a single line of blood running down her face.. While she was still alive with a split vegtable brain she slid slowly into the water with a red cloud above her.

The twisted clone smiled in glee as the last bubbles popped on the surface of the now red water. Yeoman Samantha Traynor was dead.

His next victim was James Vega. But first he would go out for a nightly prowl.


End file.
